Forum:Modders Wanted
hello, im looking for some modders to make 2 weapons for me(I dont have the skill or programs). Their not Uber weapons, just themed weapons. I do not have the 1.3.0 patch. here is what id like to see: Vitriolic Hellfire (Hyperion brand shotgun) Dam= 126x9(or higher, also part of theme), 66.6 acc(don't matter, part of theme), 1-2 rof, clip 13 S&S Crux Barrel(For the Cross effect) Maliwan Crux(what ever adds the corrosive damage, i think the accessory)X4 corrosive Maliwan Firehawk(the incendiary damage maker)X4 incendiary Atlas Troll(the health regeneration) Tediore Defender(ammo regen) ---- Thunder Lightning (Torgue brand machine gun) Lv 48 Dam = in the 150 to 200, acc= in the 90's(high) , rof= around 5 or 6 clip 60 S&S Orion(what ever make missed bullets split, ricochey, and shock)X4 shock something that adds explosive damage()X4 explosive Atlas Cyclops Scope(or something else with a very high scope) Tediore Savior(ammo regen) (super low recoil) Idk of these are even possible, but there my dream weapons. if these are impossible, please let me know. I plan on having whover makes these give to my friend so he and i can system link(I do not have XBox live) My friends gamertag is I Cour4ge I. MeS.C.G 02:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) This gun is so awesome that I jizzed when I saw it. Since most of that are effects coming from accesory they arent possible, an the crux effect's is always a specific pattern indepent of accuracy making it horribly useless as wellDemonique 07:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But if he doesn't have Patch 1.3 would it not be possible to create a wep with 2x Accessory parts? IMonkoii 07:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually it's possible to make this kind of weapon (or something like this) if you don't have 1.30 patch and/or DLC3 (good thing that monstrosities like this are not possible if you have). This gun is ridicilouls and it will lag as hell and possibly corrupt save game file in co-op. Also Tediore ammo regen is from body part not the clip. Z.Zoric ah hell. who said they almost jizzed when they saw the guns i wanted? Like i said, i dont want monsters, just themed weapons, so the S&S Crux's horrible accuracy dont matter that much.MeS.C.G 14:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can see the theme behind this- UBABADASSSHOTAL33T. I'm not trying to bash but seriosly - all-elemental sniper/shotgun with split-ricochet? Z.Zoric nah foo, their 2 different weapons. the shotgun is susposed to have a satanic or demonic theme, and the machine gun was inspired by Thor, the Norse god. Like what if Thor had a Gun? It would need to kinda match him. It was originally gonna be a shotgun, but there was already the Vitriolic Hellfire. It was gonna have X2 burstfire, and horrible accuracy. Explosion = Thunder, split lightning.MeS.C.G. Still, insanely overpowered both of them. More thematic would be Zeus' Thunder (or smt) by Atlas that would be 4(5?)X Shock Sniper. ON the other hand Satanic Shotgun ™ make me LOL big time, sooo ridiculous. And just what "foo" stands for? Z.Zoric Foo stands for 'fool'. Besides, i like torgue, their badass. their my favorite company. i actualy think atlas sucks. So, you resort to name calling just because you haven't (then) sorted your gun parts. And you still overlocked the fact that mag has nothing to do with ammo regen. Or that (probably haven't tried) you can not have machinegun with ammo regen since teiodore make only Combat Riffles. Maybe you think that Atlas sucks but they are the strongest corporation lore-wise. In my oppionion Torgue seems more-less redneck, unlike Jakobs which tends to be more traditional. Z.Zoric *gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun *gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body3 *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip5 *gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4 *gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight3 *gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 *gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc3_Shock *gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 *gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Gamble *gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.Title_Damage1_Torment This is what i called my thor, all parts used increase the elemental pool by at least 1 and it fires thunder nearly always, originaly i used the orion_shock accesory, but that was quite op when 9 bullets did spread into 3 each, this one is pre1.3 and a "omfg bbq that fucker" gun and not intented for serious play tho it is considerably less overpowered then what other create even nowadaysDemonique 20:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) woah man sorry. i wasnt trying to talk crap, thats just how i talk. ive thought about it, and the zeus lightning bolt is actualy a damn good idea. itd make a lot more sence than a torgue thor mg. oh yeah, i just checked the Atlas Ogre page, and it seems it has a 100% chance to explode. thats too op-ed, so i changed it up there.MeS.C.G 23:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC)